


23:58

by dw_yooniverse



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Honestly this is just smut, Might be Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Soft sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, i need to cleanse im sorry dowoon, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dw_yooniverse/pseuds/dw_yooniverse
Summary: At 11:58PM, they'd forgotten all about the controller they were fighting over.
Relationships: Yoon Dowoon/Reader
Kudos: 38





	23:58

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. This is the first time I'm doing this for DAY6 so... I hope it's okay.

**[11:58PM]**

The laughter that once filled the room had slowly turned into heavy huffs as we both tried to catch our breaths, the remote controller that we had been fighting for completely forgotten on the floor. A smirk was pulling at the corner of her lips as she lay on the bed, body trapped in between my arms and knees. Her chest heavily heaved, her lips slightly parted, and her hair heavenly fanned out on the sheets. She tried to wiggle out of the cage she was put in. In between huffs, I chuckled at her attempt.

Eventually, she gave up and lied still with eyes trying to glare and a pout on her lips. I kept my gaze connected with hers, both of us slowly coming to a normal breathing pattern. The longer we stayed in that position, the more I felt restless.

My hands started to grip the sheets. I had to repeatedly blink my eyes to flush away the image conjured by my mind—an image of her writhing underneath me with her sinful lips releasing equally wicked moans and gasps. There was a tightness in my chest. I quickly ran my tongue over my lips as they started to become dry. As my brain continued to flood me with temptation, she kept her curious eyes on me. Lightly, I shook my head and shut my eyes.

“Dowoon?”

I lightly groaned. My knuckles turning ghostly white against the bed. _Why does her voice sound like dripping honey?_

“Dowoon?” She called again in that sweet, tempting tone.

I didn’t know what it was that pushed me. It could’ve been the adrenaline pumping through my veins from earlier. It could’ve been the way she looked with her hair fanned out beneath me. It could’ve also been the way her voice drew me in. Or maybe it was all of it combined.

My name was called once again but this time, she stammered. She was both breathless and surprised by the way I leaned down, my chest pressing against hers, as my lips latched onto a particularly sensitive spot on the juncture between her neck and her shoulder. Her hands slowly found their way to the back of my head, her fingers threading through my hair. Without warning, she lightly tugged causing me to groan against her.

I pulled back a little to observe the mark that was forming on her skin. Her tiny whine had me going back to placing my lips on her but this time, I littered soft kisses on the parts of her body that weren’t covered by any clothing; her shoulders and the parts of her collarbones that were on display, her neck and her chin, and the corners of her lips.

“Stop teasing,” she pleaded, her lower lip jutting out into a pout again.

I cursed. It wasn’t fair how cute and tempting she was. My heart raced as I focused in on her lips. I cursed again, not being able to resist her.

A smirk pulled at my lips at the moan she produced when I lightly nibbled on her lower lip. Greedily, she whined; a sign that she wanted my mouth fully on hers. I pulled away just until our lips were lightly brushing against each other’s. Her dark eyes that bore into mine clearly spoke her silent pleads. They were hypnotizing.

Even if my entire body was burning with anticipation, I pressed gently pressed my lips against hers fully. The pleased hum that sounder from her chest fueled my actions to become firmer. Her fingers that were still in my locks tightened their hold, pulling me closer to her.

It was intoxicating—her lips, her scent, her warmth, and the sounds that she made. Those were all that my mind could focus on. Our movements were driven by want and lust. Soon, both her and my shirts were haphazardly lying somewhere on the bedroom floor. My back was now against the headboard, legs outstretched in front of me. She had settled herself on my thighs. Both of her hands were now gripping on my shoulders.

Her mewls continued to ring in the air as my lips brushed the swell of her breast. Her back arched, pushing herself more against my mouth. In a second, I had it snapped off. Her impatience drove her to push the straps and entirely pull the garment off her skin. Neither of us cared where it went; not when my tongue quickly latched onto her sensitive nipple while my fingers played with the other.

“Ah.” She gasped breathily. “There. Just like that.” In between her words, she would hum in pleasure and moan my name. Even when I switched, the sounds she made continued.

“Fuck,” I grunted in surprise, completely forgetting what I was doing earlier. My hands had moved to grip either side of her hips as I moved mine, thrusting to meet her clothed core when she ground herself against my length. Her chuckle signaled that she was pleased by my reaction. It made her push herself down even more, causing both of us to hum in pleasure.

She kept the slow pace, sometimes even circling her hips in a provocative manner. Everything she did made every nerve in my body alive. All I could do was to hold on tightly while groaning her name like an endless mantra.

“Let’s take this off,” she whispered. Her hands that were initially on my shoulders had moved down to the hemline of my shorts. She played with it for a moment. My breath was caught in my throat as she peered into my eyes and bit down on her lip. She raised herself to stand on her knees before she tugged on the remaining clothes on me.

I kept my eyes on her while her eyes were locked on her hands. I noticed how her cheeks flushed and how her lips parted the moment she had pulled them off down to my thighs. I saw how her shoulders slightly hiked up as she held her breath for a second. It wasn’t our first time but her reaction was always the same.

It was endearing. In that heated moment, adoration for her filled my chest. It made me lean forward to give her a quick kiss. Once I leaned back against the headboard, her eyes were full of astonishment. The tips of my ears were burning.

I chuckled at her shy smile before I pushed my clothes off my legs to help her. In turn, she had also removed the last remaining pieces of her clothes. She had settled herself on top of me and started to move again. The feeling of my cock sliding against her wet, warm folds made my gut twist in pleasure.

Then she stopped. Both of us whined at the disruption.

“Dowoon,” she breathed out. I couldn’t help but notice that her chest rose and fell more erratically now than earlier. Her cheeks were flushed red, beads of sweat dotted her forehead. “Can I…?” She licked her lips.

“Can you?” I teased, knowing full well what she wanted. I didn’t know that it was possible for her cheeks to become redder but they did.

As she tried to push the words out of her throat, I gently pushed her hips up so that she was back on her knees. I repeated the question as my fingers moved down to her core. All I got in response was a gasp when I pushed against her clit. I rubbed the sensitive bud in circles, eliciting more mewls from her.

“Tell me.” I smiled, feigning innocence, as I trailed my fingers from her clit to her core and pushed a finger in. I felt how her walls tightened around the single digit as she moaned my name. Her eyes had closed halfway when I started to slowly thrust my finger in and out. “What do you want?” I asked again, pushing another one into her. Instead of answering my question, she just moved her hips up and down, fucking herself on my fingers.

My eyes widened. A curse flew out of my mouth.

“Please,” she begged as she chased her own pleasure.

I was hypnotized by the way she pleasured herself. All I could do was keep my eyes on the way my fingers disappear into her hole and appear once again. My lips and throat felt dry. All the blood in my body had moved to my cock.

One of her hands had wrapped around my wrist, nails slightly digging into my skin. The bit of pain caused me to let out a small whine. She had stopped moving her hips before she pulled at my hand, removing my fingers from her core.

The lust was palpable in the air as we stared at each other, both of us trying to even out our breathing.

“What do you want?” I asked again.

“I want to,” she murmured, tongue darting out to wet her lips. “I want to ride you.”

I had been expecting those words but the impact on my body was still the same. The moment I nodded, her lips pulled into a small, excited smile. She hurriedly reached over the bedside table’s drawer and took out a packet of condom. I was about to grab it from her but she was quick to open the packet and roll the condom down my length.

She didn’t waste any moment either as she lined the head of my cock to her core. My hands held onto her waist to help steady her. Slowly, she moved down. I could feel her warmth all around my length.

“Relax,” I whispered the moment I heard a soft moan of discomfort from her as she was going down. I watched how she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. One of my hands brushed off the hair that fell on her face. It made her smile a little as she continued to take in my length.

Once I was buried to the hilt, both of us moaned in pleasure.

Neither of us moved. I waited for her to be the first, just to make sure that she was comfortable enough. Once she was, she unhurriedly rose until just the tip was inside her. In the same pace, she went back down. That pace went on for a couple more minutes before she moved faster.

Her hands had wrapped themselves loosely around my neck, her eyes gazing directly into mine.

“Faster?” She asked but I shook my head. She was about to frown but my hands had tightened on her hips, as I pushed my back off the headboard. She didn’t stop moving but she eyed me questioningly. All I could give her was a smirk before her yelp vibrated in the room.

We were back in our initial position. She was on her back once again while I pressed my body against hers. I moved, thrusting my hips in the same pace but harder. The way her walls tightened had me squeezing my eyes shut in pleasure.

“Again,” she pleaded and I followed. Her moans didn’t stop. Her requests for more continued to fill my mind. Her words and her sounds fueled my movements to become faster and harder. I could hear the sound of our skin slapping together mix with our moans and groans. “Yes, yes. Right there.” The moan she let out was a long and loud one the moment I hit a sensitive spot within in. Mindfully, I tried to hit that again with each thrust. Every time I did, I was rewarded by a scream of my name.

Her moans started to become an octave higher as her walls continued to clamp down on my length, a sign that she was about to cum.

“Close,” she breathed out. “Almost…”

“I know,” I murmured against her ear. “Just let go,” I assured her, thrusting faster to chase my own high as well.

With one hard thrust against her sensitive spot, she came while screaming my name. I almost choked in extreme pleasure at the way her walls tightened as I kept on moving to draw her own orgasm out as her body convulsed. It didn’t take long for me to reach my high as well.

None of us moved from our positions for a while. Her fingers once again lightly played with my hair as I buried my nose in the crook of her neck. I didn’t know what was going on in her mind for her to suddenly let out a small laugh but she quickly gave the reason why.

“It’s funny how you were initially just trying to get the remote controller from me through a tickle fight but we ended up having sex.” She laughed again.

I let out a laugh of my own, the smile never leaving my lips.

**Author's Note:**

> With that, I need to cleanse.


End file.
